Hill 400
Hill 400 is the name given by Allied forces during World War II for a 400-meter-high hill located one kilometer east of the village center of Bergstein, Germany (near Brandenberg). The short fighting on the hill was part of the Battle of Hurtgen, the onset of the Battle of the Bulge. Hill 400 is featured in the mission The Battle for Hill 400 in Call of Duty 2, in the American campaign, where Corporal Bill Taylor of the 2nd Rangers Battalion has to capture Bergstein and Burgberg and hold them until reinforced. The Battle for Hill 400 The player starts inside a bunker, which is on Hill 400, in Bergstein, Germany. Sgt. Randall remarks that the bunker contains many wounded allies, and that the Germans must not take this bunker at all costs. The player and whatever is left of the American forces are the last line of defense, and must hold out and push back German attacks until reinforcements can arrive to secure the hill. When the player first steps outside, he is immediately greeted with the sight of this nonchalant hill: surrounded by dead trees and with boundaries marked by barbed wire. The player is given the task of taking out mortar teams dug in deep behind enemy lines. Using his Springfield, the player takes out the 4 mortar teams at long distance, and then returns to the bunker. Here he is told by Sgt. Randall that the Germans were only "testing our defenses" and "the real attack's about to come". Not long after, artillery strikes from German forces envelope the whole of the hill, and the player has to stay in the bunker until it is over. After this, the Germans use a smoke screen to move in on the bunker, and the player has to defend it. With that, "the second wave" of the attack commences, and the player has to get out of the bunker and navigate around to the west flank, to defend it from a massive amount of enemies. Also, there are some enemy carriers that the player can opt to destroy, by simply planting C4 on them (highlighted area) and getting out of the blast radius. After some time, the player's friends will inform them that reinforcements will arrive in 5 minutes, and at this point it is advised the player stock up on ammo, grabbing the weapons at the north side near the entrance to the bunker, including a BAR. At around the 4:35 mark, there will be another artillery strike, forcing the player to hide back in the bunker. The barrage will end at the 4 min mark, and the player has to hold out for this amount of time. During this, there will be a tank that advances, and it is possible to destroy it, by going up to the right of its rear and planting C4. Once the 4 minutes are over, reinforcements arrive in the form of P-51 Mustangs executing airstrikes that bombard the whole surrounding area and severely weakening the German forces, forcing them to fall back. Sgt. Randall and Pvt. McClosky come out of the bunker, and praise the timely arrival of the reinforcements. Randall congratulates the company on their victory one more time, and walks off. Here, the mission ends. Gallery Bunker interior Battle for Hill 400 CoD2.png|The inside of Hill 400's bunker, seen at the beginning of the mission. Taking out mortar team Battle for Hill 400 CoD2.png|One of the mortar teams in the player's crosshairs. Defending north flank Battle for Hill 400 CoD2.png|Cutting down enemies on the north side of the hill with the MG42. How to take out the tank Battle for Hill 400 CoD2.png|Highlighted area indicating where C4 must be placed to destroy the tank. CoD2 Rangers Hill 400.jpg|Rangers charging up Hill 400. External links *Scorpio's Website - The Battle of the Huertgen Forest Category:Locations Category:History